My Treasure, My Happiness
by Cerulean Canary
Summary: Tugas elf adalah menemani manusia yang kesepian sampai mereka menemukan kebahagiaan. Apakah Deidara berhasil menemukan pendamping hidup untuk Sasori sehingga Sasori tak merasa kesepian lagi? a birthday gift for Sasori-sama


Tugas _elf_ adalah menemani manusia yang kesepian sampai mereka menemukan kebahagiaan. Apakah Deidara berhasil menemukan pendamping hidup untuk Sasori sehingga Sasori tak merasa kesepian lagi?

.

.

**Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: OOC, typo(s), AU, shonen-ai, etc. **

**.**

**A Birthday gift for Sasori**

_**My Treasure, My Happiness**_

.

_Poff_

"_Danna_!"

_Elf_ kecil muncul dari sebuah kepulan asap tipis lalu segera memeluk leher seorang laki-laki berambut merah yang tengah melangkah menyusuri jalan setapak menuju kediamannya. Karena kemunculannya yang tiba-tiba, lelaki itu menghentikan langkahnya. Dapat terlihat dengan jelas perubahan pada raut wajah lelaki itu saat _elf_ kecil miliknya memeluk lehernya—mencoba memeluk seluruh bagian leher Sasori meskipun sangat mustahil mengingat ukuran tangannya yang begitu kecil.

"Aku merindukanmu, un!" serunya.

"Cepat sekali," bisik Sasori seraya menghela napas.

"Hee! Sasori _no Danna_ tidak suka aku kembali secepat ini, un? _Danna_ tidak merindukanku?"

_Elf_ setinggi jari kelingking orang dewasa itu mengembungkan kedua pipinya serta melepaskan pelukannya dari leher Sasori.

"Deidara, jika kau bisa lebih tenang dan tidak berisik seperti ini, tidak akan jadi masalah."

Kedua telinga Deidara bergerak-gerak saat mendengar kalimat Sasori. Mengepakkan kedua sayap transparan yang serupa sayap seekor capung, ia terbang beberapa inci menjauh dari Sasori.

"Tapi, _Danna_!" protesnya. "_Danna_ akan merasa kesepian kalau aku tidak ada di dekat _Danna_ 'kan? Benar 'kan?"

Sasori mengabaikan _elf_ berpakaian putih yang terbang berputar-putar mengitari dirinya ditemani dengan ocehan-ocehan yang hampir setiap hari Sasori dengar.

"Kalau _Danna_ tidak ingin kesepian, cepatlah cari seorang kekasih dan menikah! Setelah itu terjadi maka tugasku sebagai _guardian_ selesai dan _Danna_ bisa bebas dariku, un. Aku tidak akan pergi sampai _Danna_ menemukan pendamping dan tidak kesepian lagi."

Sekali lagi kalimat-kalimat tersebut Deidara ucapkan. Ia seolah menggantikan peran seorang ibu yang meminta anaknya untuk cepat menikah. Namun Sasori tak pernah menggubris perkataan Deidara, sebab ia sama sekali tak memiliki pemikiran untuk menikah. Tak pernah pula ada seorang gadis yang mampu menarik perhatiannya selama 27 tahun ia hidup.

Di dunia ini, masing-masing orang memiliki penjaga dalam berbagai bentuk. Banyak orang percaya bahwa penjaga tersebut adalah roh yang merupakan sosok lain dari manusia itu sendiri. Namun tak sedikit orang percaya bahwa penjaga manusia adalah _elf_—sosok yang menyerupai manusia namun dalam ukuran yang sangat kecil. Masih banyak bentuk penjaga lain yang dipercayai orang-orang.

Fungsi dari masing-masing penjaga atau _guardian _itu berbeda. _Guardian_ dalam sosok roh halus menjaga manusia sejak mereka lahir hingga mereka tak lagi bernapas di dunia. Sedangkan _guardian_ dalam sosok _elf_ hanya berfungsi untuk menemani manusia-manusia yang kesepian, seperti manusia yang tak memiliki keluarga lagi, atau manusia yang masih memiliki anggota keluarga lengkap namun merasa kesepian karena belum memiliki pendamping hidup. _Elf_ akan menemani mereka, membantu mereka untuk mencari pendamping hidup. Ketika manusia sudah menemukan kebahagiaan dan tidak kesepian lagi, maka tugas _elf _ berakhir. _Elf_ ini akan mencari orang lain yang kesepian dan melanjutkan tugas mereka.

Tidak semua orang memiliki _elf_. Hanya mereka yang merasa kesepian saja yang dapat memilikinya. _Elf_ adalah sosok yang terlihat, tidak seperti roh halus yang tak kasat mata. _Elf_ dapat dilihat oleh siapa saja, entah itu oleh pemiliknya ataupun orang lain.

Di dunia tempat Sasori berpijak, orang-orang sudah terbiasa melihat _elf_ beterbangan di udara. Mereka biasanya sibuk beterbangan kesana-kemari untuk mencarikan pasangan yang tepat bagi tuan mereka yang biasanya mereka berikan nama panggilan.

"Aku bisa mengurus diriku sendiri," ujar Sasori datar.

Meski sudah hampir dua puluh tahun lamanya ia hidup bersama dengan Deidara sebagai _guardian_-nya, Sasori masih belum mengerti apa fungsi dari _elf_ yang selalu berada di sisinya tersebut—saat ia baru membuka mata di pagi hari, hingga malam sebelum ia menutup matanya. Deidara hanya menghilang dari sisinya di saat-saat tertentu saja, semisal saat Deidara sibuk berkeliling kota untuk mencari perempuan yang kiranya tepat untuk Sasori—itupun tak lebih dari dua jam.

Sasori bekerja sebagai Human Resources Manager di sebuah Hotel besar di kotanya. Sebuah jabatan yang tak mudah untuk dicapai, mengingat usianya yang masih di bawah tiga puluh. Sasori sudah bekerja selama lima tahun setelah ia menyelesaikan studinya. Pekerjaannya saat ini tidak membuat Sasori bahagia. Bagaimana tidak? Sasori menyukai seni, lebih tepatnya sangat mencintai seni. Pekerjaannya saat ini sangat tidak sesuai dengan hobi dan cita-citanya sejak kecil. Tapi apa daya? Penghasilannya sebagai HRM sangat mencukupi kebutuhannya sehari-hari, mengingat ia harus membiayai hidupnya sendiri.

"_Danna_! Lihat!" Deidara mencubit pipi Sasori untuk menarik Sasori dari lamunannya. Aksinya berhasil memancing erangan dari Sasori. "Gadis itu!" telunjuknya mengarah ke seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang diikat model ekor kuda yang tengah berjalan sambil berbincang-bincang dengan temannya ke arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasori. "Dia cantik, un."

Sasori hanya mendengus.

Melihat ketidakpuasan dalam raut wajah Sasori, Deidara segera melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya.

"Nah, itu!" Kali ini ia menunjuk ke belakang Sasori, tepatnya ke arah seorang gadis berambut indigo dengan sepasang mata lavender yang menawan. Dengan mengenakan terusan berwarna serupa dengan matanya, gadis cantik berperawakan anggun itu sedikit membungkuk saat melihat-lihat sweater yang terpajang di etalase. Kedua telinga Deidara kembali bergerak-gerak saat melihat gadis anggun itu menyelipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga. "Cantik! Anggun! Dan manis, _Danna_!"

Tertarik dengan gadis yang menurut Deidara sangat tepat bagi Sasori itu, kedua mata Azure Deidara memancarkan sinar untuk sepersekian detik sebelum kembali ke warna semula. "Hyuuga Hinata..." bisiknya. "Namanya Hyuuga Hinata, un!"

Terlalu lantang mengucapkan nama gadis berambut indigo tersebut, Hinata menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Deidara.

"E-eh."

Deidara menoleh ke belakang untuk meminta bantuan Sasori, namun—

"_DANNA_!"

—rupanya Sasori sudah melangkah jauh ke depan, meninggalkan sendirian di tempat itu.

Secepat kilat Deidara terbang menyusul langkah Sasori.

"_Danna_, tunggu!"

"Sudah berapa kali kukatakan, aku tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun," ucap Sasori dingin tanpa sedikitpun melirik ke arah Deidara.

"Eh..." Deidara berhenti di tempat, kemudian mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

.

.

.

"Sasori _no Danna_, ohayou!"

"Mnm..." Sasori menyahuti dengan enggan seraya mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir _elf_ yang melayang-layang di atasnya. Hari masih terlalu pagi bagi Sasori untuk mengurusi _elf_ kecilnya.

"Ayo bangun _Danna_, sudah pagi, un!" seru Deidara sembari menarik-narik selimut yang ujungnya Sasori genggam dengan erat.

"Minggu. Biarkan aku beristirahat."

"Tapi un..." Deidara mendekati Sasori, kemudian menggunakan jemarinya ia mengangkat salah satu kelopak mata Sasori. "Aku ingin jalan-jalan. Ayolah _Danna_."

Setelah menghela napas berat, Sasori memutuskan untuk membuka matanya. Dengan cepat ia mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajahnya untuk mengusir _elf_ yang mengganggu waktu tidurnya. Sasori mengambil posisi duduk di tempat tidurnya, membiarkan selimut yang sedari tadi dikenakannya jatuh ke pangkuan.

Menunduk, Sasori mendapati dirinya terbalut oleh piyama yang ia tak ingat kapan ia kenakan. Seingat Sasori, semalam ia tidur dengan pakaian kantor. Ah, pastilah inisiatif dari _elf_ itu.

"Sekarang cepat mandi lalu kita pergi, un!"

Mengusap matanya yang masih terasa berat, Sasori bertanya, "Ke mana?"

"Ke mana saja, un. Aku akan melanjutkan misiku."

Sasori memutar bola matanya.

_Tentang pendamping hidup lagi,_ batin Sasori seraya kembali membaringkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur.

"_DANNAAA_!"

.

.

Taman kota pagi itu tidak terlalu ramai oleh pengunjung. Hanya terlihat beberapa keluarga yang tengah duduk di atas tikar menikmati sarapan yang mereka bawa dari rumah, beberapa orang yang berlari-lari kecil bersama anjing mereka, serta beberapa pasangan yang duduk di bangku taman. Taman kota tidak lagi menjadi pilihan utama bagi keluarga, pasangan, maupun warga kota pada umumnya untuk menghabiskan waktu.

"Kenapa harus taman?" tanya Sasori pada _elf_ yang terbang setinggi kepalanya. _Elf_ berambut pirang itu sibuk menoleh ke segala arah.

"Karena jika aku mencarinya di mall, maka mereka hanya bisa menghabiskan uang _Danna_."

Sasori mengangkat bahunya pertanda tak peduli.

Setelah beberapa lama mencari dan Sasori sudah mulai merasa bosan, Deidara menemukan targetnya dan menarik-narik daun telinga Sasori untuk menarik perhatiannya. Namun hal ini hanya membuat Deidara berakhir dengan berputar-putar di udara karena Sasori menepis Deidara dengan punggung tangannya.

"ITU!" Deidara menunjuk seseorang yang tengah melangkah ke arah mereka setelah Deidara berhenti berputar di udara.

Sasori menatap Deidara dengan tatapan heran. "Maksudmu, laki-laki itu?"

Deidara mengangguk antusias. "Bagaimana? _Danna_ tertarik? Dia terlihat maskulin, dan emm—agak sedikit dingin, mungkin sifatnya sama seperti _Danna_ jadi kurasa kalian tidak akan cocok untuk..." Deidara tak melanjutkan kalimatnya saat menyadari Sasori menatapnya dengan tatapan membunuh.

"K-kenapa _Danna_? _Danna_ mengatakan tidak tertarik dengan perempuan manapun...jadi..." Deidara mengusap-usap tengkuknya. "Kurasa.._Danna_ tertarik dengan...laki-laki?"

Sasori hanya mampu menghela napas. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun, baik itu perempuan ataupun laki-laki."

"Eh...Tapi—"

"DEIDARA _NO BAKA_-_TTEBAYO!_"

Deidara berputar seratus delapan puluh derajat saat mendengar suara yang sangat tak asing di pendengarannya. Kedua bola mata biru Azure membulat sempurna melihat _elf_ yang terbang di sebelah laki-laki berambut raven yang ia tunjuk tadi.

"NARUTO _NO BAKA_, UN!"

Kedua _elf_ itu terbang mendekati satu sama lain dengan kecepatan penuh kemudian saling berpelukan dan berputar-putar di udara.

"AKU MERINDUKANMU, UN!"

"AKU JUGA-_TTEBAYO_!"

Mereka masih saling memeluk satu sama lain dengan berlinang air mata.

Laki-laki berambut raven yang merupakan pemilik dari Naruto hanya bisa menghela napas. "Mereka berisik sekali."

"Apakah semua _elf_ seperti itu?" tanya Sasori.

"Hm, kurasa." Lelaki berambut raven itu mengalihkan tatapan ke arah Sasori. "Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasori menoleh ke arah Sasuke untuk sesaat. "Akasuna no Sasori."

"SUDAH 20 TAHUN, DEI-CHAN!"

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU DEI-CHAN, UN!"

"SUDAH 20 TAHUN DAN KAU BELUM JUGA BERHASIL—_TTEBAYO_!" seru _elf_ bernama Naruto yang semakin erat memeluk Deidara. "AKU KASIHAN PADAMU!"

"KAU JUGA SUDAH 12 TAHUN—tunggu, itu berarti...AKU LEBIH LAMA UUUN!"

Sasori tersenyum tipis memperhatikan _guardian_ kecilnya bertemu dengan kawan lama dengan sifat yang sama dengannya. Sasori merasa ia tengah melihat dua Deidara.

Diam-diam Sasuke memerhatikan perubahan raut wajah Sasori saat menatap dua _elf_ yang tengah berpelukan dan saling berteriak tersebut. Tatapan mata Sasuke yang tajam kini tertuju ke Deidara. Untuk sekian detik ia sama sekali tidak mengedipkan matanya dan fokus menatap Deidara, hingga akhirnya kedua matanya melebar.

_Dia...,_ batinnya.

"Naruto."

Naruto segera menghentikan tangisannya lalu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Ada apa, _teme_?"

"Aah tidak sopan sekali kau menamai tuanmu '_teme_'!" protes Deidara.

"Sst!" Naruto menjitak pelan kepala Deidara.

"_Ittai_!" pekik Deidara.

Kali ini Sasori tertawa kecil, Sasuke semakin gelisah dibuatnya.

"Saatnya pergi," ujar Sasuke seraya beranjak pergi. "Sampai jumpa," ujarnya kepada Sasori yang membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Heeee _teme!_ Tunggu aku!" Naruto melepaskan pelukannya dari sahabatnya yang sudah 20 tahun lamanya tak pernah bertemu. "Sampai nanti, Dei-chan."

Dengan mata berkaca-kaca Deidara melepaskan tangan Naruto dan memerhatikan Naruto yang terbang menjauh darinya untuk menyusul Sasuke. "Naru-chan."

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU NARU-CHAN!" seru Naruto dari kejauhan diakhiri dengan tawa.

Deidara ikut tertawa kemudian mendekati Sasori. "_Danna_, ayo lanjutkan!"

"Sudah kukatakan aku tidak tertarik dengan siapapun. Apa lagi yang kau cari?"

Deidara menarik kerah kemeja Sasori. "Aku sedang mencari cinta sejati _Danna_."

Sasori kembali menghela napas namun pada akhirnya ia tetap mengikuti keinginan Deidara.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Naruto hinggap di pundak Sasuke dan duduk dengan nyaman di sana. "Ne, _teme_. Kenapa cepat-cepat begitu?"

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. "Apa kau tidak menyadari?"

"Menyadari apa?"

"Temanmu itu."

"Deidara?" Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. "Ada apa dengannya?"

"Saat kalian berdua bertingkah seperti anak kecil, Sasori tidak bisa berhenti memerhatikan _elf_-nya. Saat aku menoleh ke arahnya, kulihat ia tersenyum." Sasuke terdiam sesaat. "Tidak terlalu jelas memang, tapi saat itu aku lihat Deidara meredup."

Naruto tersentak. _Bagaimana mungkin aku tidak menyadarinya?_ Pekiknya dalam hati.

"Itu berarti...tuannya itu..." Naruto mencoba menerka.

Sasuke mengangguk.

.

.

"Haah...panasnya..." Deidara mengusap-usap keningnya dengan punggung tangannya, mengeluh tentang cuaca yang semakin panas. Maklum saja, sang surya kini berada tepat di atas kepala mereka.

"Lebih baik kita berteduh."

"Tapi un, kita—"

Kalimat Deidara terhenti saat matanya menangkap kios _ice cream_ tak jauh dari tempat Sasori berdiri.

Sasori menyeringai tipis. "Kau ingin _ice cream_?"

"E-eh..." Deidara cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Sasori, wajahnya memerah karena malu. "D-_Danna_ tahu aku tidak perlu makan dan minum dan... um...". _Elf_ kecil itu melayang naik turun seraya mempertemukan kedua telunjuknya, disertai pula dengan pipi merona.

Sasori menyentuh pipi merah Deidara dengan telunjuknya, membuat Deidara yang sedari tadi menunduk kini menatapnya.

Pria berambut merah itu tersenyum tipis kemudian melangkah ke kios yang menjual _ice cream_. Cepat-cepat Deidara menyusul di belakangnya.

"Satu _ice cream_, rasa cokelat."

Deidara duduk di pundak Sasori seraya menunggu pemilik kios menyediakan _ice cream_ yang dipesan. Kedua mata birunya yang sejernih lautan berbinar saat memerhatikan sesendok _ice cream_ cokelat yang diletakkan di atas sebuah cone. Lengkungan tipis terbentuk di bibir Sasori saat ia melirik Deidara yang begitu antusias menunggu _ice cream_ yang dipesan.

"Ini pesanannya tuan," ucap seorang pria yang hampir sebagian rambutnya memutih karena faktor usia. "Semoga anda cepat menemukan kebahagiaan," sambungnya seraya tersenyum tulus, memperjelas kerutan-kerutan halus di bagian pipinya.

Sasori mengambil _cone_ _ice cream_ dari tangan pria paruh baya tersebut kemudian memberikan selembar uang. Selagi menunggu pemilik kios menyiapkan kembalian, Sasori melirik Deidara yang tatapannya masih terfokus pada _ice cream_ di tangan Sasori.

Saat pria paruh baya itu memberikan kembalian kepada Sasori, matanya yang sayu menyipit untuk memerhatikan Deidara yang duduk di pundak Sasori seraya mengayun-ayunkan kakinya.

"Ah...kurasa perjalanmu tidak akan lama lagi, kawan kecil," ujar pria itu, masih disertai dengan senyum tulusnya.

Deidara dan Sasori menoleh saat mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh pria itu. Tanda tanya besar terbayang di dua pasang mata yang kini menatap pemilik kios, namun ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh mereka berdua berbeda. Meski demikian, pria paruh baya itu tahu bahwa keduanya masih belum mengerti apa yang ia katakan tadi.

"Ini kembaliannya. Semoga hari kalian menyenangkan."

Saat Sasori mengambil kembalian yang diberikan, Deidara berseru, "ARIGATOU!".

Pria itu tersenyum sembari menepuk pelan kepala Deidara dengan telunjuknya.

Setelah mengangguk pelan sebagai ganti ucapan terimakasih kepada pemilik kios itu, Sasori melangkah pergi meninggalkan kios tersebut. Deidara terbang menghampiri _ice cream_ yang masih Sasori genggam.

"Hm? Ini." Sasori menyodorkan _ice cream_ tersebut ke arah Deidara.

"Arigatou, _Danna_!" Deidara memeluk leher Sasori untuk beberapa saat kemudian kembali mendekati _ice cream_ miliknya.

Deidara berusaha mengambil _ice cream_ tersebut dari tangan Sasori. Ia mencobanya dengan cara memeluk _cone_ dari _ice cream_ tersebut, namun tangannya terlalu kecil sehingga ia tak berhasil melakukannya.

"Sudah, biar aku yang memegangnya," ujar Sasori. "Lebih baik kita cari tempat duduk dulu."

"UN!"

Pada akhirnya Sasori duduk di sebuah bangku taman bercat putih pucat di bawah sebuah pohon tak berdaun—mengingat musim gugur sudah mendekati akhir. Di tangan kanannya ia menggenggam _cone_ _ice cream_ rasa cokelat yang sedang dinikmati oleh Deidara. Lidah mungil _elf_ itu terus menjilati _ice cream_ dengan semangat. Namun karena lidahnya terlalu kecil dan tidak sesuai dengan ukuran _ice cream_, _ice cream_ tersebut semakin lama semakin mencair bahkan sudah beberapa tetes jatuh ke bangku taman. Panik karena mengetahui sebentar lagi _ice cream_-nya cair, Deidara menjilat _ice cream_ tersebut dengan lebih cepat.

Hingga pada akhirnya, Deidara memutuskan untuk mengambil jalan pintas.

"Haaft-" Deidara membenamkan seluruh permukaan wajahnya pada _ice cream_ cokelat tersebut.

Hal ini tak ayal memancing tawa Sasori. Antara terkejut dan tak percaya, atau perpaduan antara keduanya, sesuatu terasa seolah menggelitik perut Sasori sehingga pria itu tak mampu untuk menahan tawanya.

Terkejut mendengar tawa Sasori, Deidara menarik wajahnya dari _ice cream_. Tawa Sasori semakin menjadi saat melihat wajah Deidara yang penuh dengan _ice cream_, hanya mata birunya saja yang terlihat.

"_DANNA_! TIDAK LUCU, UN!"

Sasori tetap tertawa. Karena tubuhnya terguncang oleh tawanya, beberapa bagian dari _ice cream_ yang dibawanya jatuh ke bangku taman.

"_Ice cream_—"

Deidara mematung saat ia mencoba untuk memegang _cone_ dari _ice cream_ itu namun tangannya tak dapat menyentuhnya sama sekali. Sepasang iris Azure-nya menatap tak percaya. Mendongakkan kepalanya, ia memerhatikan Sasori yang masih tertawa.

Ah...rupanya begitu.

Deidara tersenyum, kedua tangan mungilnya kini berpindah ke ibu jari Sasori. Meskipun rasa tidak nyaman karena tak bisa menyentuh Sasori mulai menghampirinya, namun ia tetap tersenyum. Sasori sudah hampir menemukan kebahagiaannya. Meskipun Deidara tak tahu siapa atau apa yang menyebabkan kebahagiaan itu, tapi Sasori sudah hampir menemukannya.

Tapi di balik rasa bahagia itu, Deidara menemukan sesuatu yang salah. Ada yang salah dari semua ini.

Terdapat sesuatu yang tak seharusnya terjadi.

"Deidara?" Sasori menghentikan tawanya dan kini ia terlihat bingung mencari Deidara. "Hei, kau bersembunyi di mana?"

Deidara menundukkan kepalanya. Kini rasa yang menyelimuti hatinya adalah rasa sakit. Sasori tak bisa melihatnya lagi, entah mengapa Deidara merasa sangat sedih dan kecewa karenanya. Tetapi bukankah ini memang tujuan dari eksistensinya?

Ia datang untuk pergi.

Ia muncul untuk menghilang.

Semua perasaan itu bercampur aduk dalam diri Deidara.

"Deidara, aku tidak bermaksud menertawakanmu—maksudku, wajahmu memang terlihat sangat lucu." Sasori menoleh ke sekeliling, bahkan hingga ke balik bangku taman yang didudukinya. Raut wajah Sasori berubah dan senyum di wajahnya sirna begitu ia tak menemukan Deidara.

Deidara tersentak saat ia merasakan kedua tangannya dapat menyentuh kembali. Ia juga menyadari kini tubuhnya dapat terlihat lagi.

"Di sini kau rupanya," ujar Sasori setelah menghela napas lega.

Deidara menjauhkan tangannya dari ibu jari Sasori. Dengan mata melebar ia menatap kedua telapak tangannya lekat-lekat.

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Bisiknya dalam hati.

.

.

Sasori berbaring di tempat tidurnya dengan nyaman, ditemani sebuah buku di tangannya. Ia memang gemar membaca buku-buku tentang pengetahuan umum guna memperluas wawasannya. Setiap malam sebelum ia tidur, ia selalu menyempatkan diri untuk membaca belasan halaman dari buku yang ia miliki. Seperti biasa pula, _elf_ kecilnya berbaring di bantal yang Sasori gunakan, ikut membaca buku yang Sasori baca. Namun berbeda dari biasanya, kali ini Deidara tidak ikut membaca, pikirannya masih tertuju pada hal lain.

Tentang kebahagiaan tuannya.

"_Danna_," bisik Deidara.

"Mm?" sahut Sasori tanpa melepaskan sedikitpun tatapannya dari halaman yang sedang ia baca.

"Apakah kau dekat dengan seseorang yang aku tidak tahu, un? Mungkin teman kerja _Danna_? Atau teman yang _Danna_ kenal lewat Internet? Media sosial misalnya?"

"Hmm...tidak ada. Kau selalu berada di sampingku, jadi jika memang ada, kau pasti tahu."

"Mmn..." Deidara bergumam membenarkan.

Lalu apa? Apa penyebab kebahagiaan Sasori itu?

"Deidara." Sasori menutup bukunya. "Kau tidak perlu sibuk memikirkan cara untuk membuatku bahagia."

Deidara bergidik mendengar suara Sasori yang tenang dan dalam. Secara refleks ia membenamkan dirinya di leher Sasori dan memeluk leher pria itu. "Itu tugasku un."

"Aku sudah nyaman dengan hidupku yang seperti ini."

"T-tapi—"

Ditepuknya kepala Deidara dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Kehadiranmu saja sudah cukup bagiku."

Mata Deidara membulat saat perlahan-lahan ia merasakan tubuhnya memudar. Lengannya yang memeluk leher Sasori pun perlahan-lahan menghilang.

"Hmm..." Sasori menutup matanya dan tersenyum. "Selamat malam, Deidara."

Cepat-cepat Deidara mengusap air mata yang menetes ke pipinya. Dengan mengunakan waktu yang tersisa, Deidara mencoba membalas kalimat Sasori dengan setenang mungkin. "Selamat malam, _Danna_."

Sasori perlahan masuk ke alam tidurnya sehingga tak menyadari bahwa lengan kecil yang sedari tadi memeluk lehernya kini tak berada di sana lagi.

"Aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang membuat _Danna_ bahagia tapi... sepertinya tugasku sudah selesai, un." Deidara terbang menjauh, tubuhnya perlahan-lahan lenyap. "Sampai jumpa, _Danna_."

.

.

Sasori dapat merasakan sinar mentari pagi menggelitik matanya, memaksanya untuk membuka mata. Menghela napas, Sasori membalik posisi tidurnya untuk membelakangi sinar mentari yang menyelinap masuk dari celah-celah jendela kamarnya. Tidurnya semalam terasa sangat nyaman, dan pagi ini pun begitu. Suasana kamarnya pun hening dan tenang. Namun keheningan dan ketenangan di kamarnya terasa sangat janggal. Tak seharusnya kamar tidurnya setenang ini di pagi hari. Biasanya _elf_ pirang itu sudah membuat keributan, memaksa Sasori untuk bangun.

Merasa ada yang tak beres, Sasori membuka matanya. Awalnya ia pikir ia akan mendapati Deidara yang tengah berbaring di bantalnya, namun rupanya tak ada siapapun di sana.

"Deidara?"

Sasori mengubah posisinya menjadi duduk. Dengan mata yang masih setengah terpejam, ia mengamati seluruh isi ruangan. Mungkinkan dia pergi untuk mencari pasangan bagi Sasori lagi? Sasori berpikir demikian. Namun jika ia pikir kembali, tidak mungkin rasanya Deidara pergi sepagi ini dan membiarkan Sasori tidur hingga matahari terbit.

Sasori menghela napas, menyibak selimutnya, kemudian turun dari tempat tidur. "Bocah merepotkan," gerutunya seraya melangkah menuju kamar mandi.

"Hei, Deidara. Aku tidak punya waktu untuk permainanmu," ujarnya sembari membuka pintu kamar mandi, namun hasilnya nihil.

Masih menggerutu, Sasori mencari Deidara di segala penjuru. Setiap ruangan sudah ia jelajahi, dimulai dari dapur, ruang keluarga, ruang tamu, kamar tamu, bahkan hingga lemari dan laci pun ia buka untuk menemukan _elf_-nya.

Perasaan panik mulai menyerangnya. Segala kemungkinan berputar-putar di kepalanya. Bagaimana jika Deidara keluar di malam hari lalu dimangsa oleh kelelawar atau predator lain? Bagaimana jika semalam seseorang menyelinap masuk untuk menculik Deidara?

Sasori terus mencari seraya memikirkan kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk di dalam kepalanya. Ia tak pedulikan jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 9 pagi, waktu dimana ia sudah seharusnya berada di tempat kerja. Ia tak mungkin bisa bekerja dengan benar jika ia tak tahu di mana keberadaan _guardian_-nya, begitu pikirnya.

Saat Sasori membuka tirai yang menutupi jendelanya, ia menemukan sebuah tulisan di jendela. Tulisan yang dibuat dengan memanfaatkan embun yang menempel di jendela. Tulisan yang dibuat dengan jari, dan berukuran sangat kecil.

'sudah menemukan kebahagiaan'

Itulah tulisan yang Sasori temukan di jendela kamarnya.

Saat itulah semuanya menjadi terang. Jadi ini alasan dari menghilangnya Deidara.

"Kebahagiaan? Kebahagiaan apa?" Sasori menunduk menatap lantai dengan mata yang menatap tak percaya. "Aku memang merasakannya tapi penyebab dari kebahagiaan itu adalah kau, Deidara. Kehadiranmu yang membuatku tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Tapi kau diambil dariku...karena alasan itu?"

Sebuah ironi. Sasori tak mau menerimanya. _Elf_ dikirim untuk bisa membantu tuannya menemukan kebahagiaan dan tidak merasa kesepian lagi. Saat tujuan itu tercapai, _elf_ akan ditarik kembali dan menjadi _guardian_ dari orang lain. Banyak orang sudah terbantu oleh _elf_ yang dikirim. Banyak orang yang bisa menemukan pasangan yang tepat lalu hidup bahagia karena bantuan dari _guardian_ mereka. Namun, miris bagi Sasori, kebahagiaan yang selama ini Deidara cari adalah dirinya sendiri. Aturan tetaplah aturan, begitu seorang manusia menemukan kebahagiaan, tak peduli apapun atau siapapun penyebab kebahagiaan itu, tugas _elf_ tetap berakhir dan _elf_ tetap harus meninggalkan tuannya.

"Ini konyol." bisik Sasori.

Selama lebih dari setengah hari Sasori menghabiskan waktunya untuk duduk di sofa ruang keluarga tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Pikirannya kacau. Rumah peninggalan orang tuanya ini terasa terlalu luas dan sepi tanpa kehadiran Deidara. Ia yang dahulu sering berpikir lebih baik hidup sendiri daripada harus hidup bersama Deidara, kini menyesali pikirannya pada masa itu. Hidup sendirian ternyata terasa begitu berat. Ia ingin _elf_-nya kembali. Sasori menerka-nerka apa yang akan ia rasakan jika _elf_ dikirimkan lagi kepadanya, namun bukan Deidara. Tentu tidak akan terasa sama.

Satu lagi yang mengganggu pikiran Sasori. Bagaimana jika Deidara sudah menemukan tuan yang baru dan orang itu bersikap kasar pada Deidara?

Sasori bangkit berdiri dari sofanya. Ia tak akan membiarkan siapapun menyakiti Deidara kecilnya. Ia tak peduli lagi tentang rasa kesepian yang kembali menggerogoti hatinya. Selama ia bisa menjamin bahwa Deidara aman, itu sudah cukup baginya.

Dengan alasan itulah ia segera menyambar jaket hitam yang tergantung di dekat pintu, mengenakannya, kemudian meninggalkan rumah untuk mencari Deidara.

Sang surya sudah kembali ke singgasana. Rupanya Sasori sudah terlalu lama berdiam diri tanpa berbuat apa-apa. Angin malam yang berhembus membuat Sasori bergidik. Lagi-lagi pikirannya tertuju kepada Deidara.

Bagaimana jika Deidara kedingiann di suatu tempat?

Kaki-kakinya membawanya ke taman yang sama dengan taman yang ia kunjungi bersama Deidara kemarin. Berbeda dengan kemarin, malam ini taman kota terlihat begitu sepi tanpa satupun pengunjung.

"Deidara! Apa kau ada di sekitar sini?!" serunya seraya terus mencari. Menemukan _elf_ berukuran sedemikian kecil di tempat seluas ini bukanlah perkara mudah.

Sasori menemukan beberapa _elf_ tak bertuan yang beterbangan di sekitar kolam hias.

"Apakah kalian...melihat Deidara?" tanya Sasori dengan napas terengah-engah.

Para _elf_ itu saling bertatapan kemudian menggelengkan kepala.

Salah satu dari _elf_ itu, _elf_ kecil yang menggenggam tangan ibunya, menatap Sasori dengan sepasang bola mata hijau yang bersinar. Tangan kanannya menunjuk ke arah sebuah pohon yang tertanam tak jauh dari tempat Sasori berpijak saat itu. _Elf_ kecil itu hanya bergumam, "Aa... Mmn..." karena sepertinya ia belum bisa berbicara, namun Sasori tahu ia tengah mencoba mengatakan sesuatu.

Meski tak mengerti apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh _elf_ kecil itu, namun Sasori bergegas menuju pohon tua yang ditunjuk oleh _Elf_ kecil tadi. Dari kejauhan, ia dapat melihat helaian pirang di balik pohon. Karena penasaran, ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat sosok yang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

Kedua matanya membulat sempurna saat melihat seorang manusia duduk bersandar di batang pohon sembari memeluk lututnya dan membenamkan wajahnya di antara kedua lututnya. Rambut pirangnya yang berkilau bagai emas menjuntai hingga ke pinggangnya. Kulit putihnya berkilau di bawah pendaran sinar rembulan. Sosok yang tak mengenakan sehelai benangpun itu terlihat tidak asing.

"Dei...dara?"

Sosok itu mengangkat kepalanya, menampakkan dua bola mata biru Azure yang begitu jernih dan hanya dimiliki oleh _elf_ yang sudah selama 20 tahun menemani Sasori sejak kematian kedua orangtuanya. Cantik. Indah. Tak ada kata yang sesuai untuk menggambarkan betapa menawannya sosok itu di mata Sasori.

"D-_Danna_?"

Tidak salah lagi. Dia adalah Deidara.

"K-kenapa..." Deidara tak tahu apa yang harus ia tanyakan. Ia sangat terkejut, meskipun tak dapat menyaingi rasa terkejut yang Sasori rasakan. Namun Sasori dapat menenangkan dirinya.

Pria berambut merah itu melepaskan jaketnya kemudian mengenakannya pada Deidara. "Kau bisa menceritakan semuanya di rumah."

Deidara menggelengkan kepalanya. Ia ingin semuanya jelas saat ini juga. Ia tak bisa menunggu lebih lama lagi.

Mengerti apa keinginan Deidara, Sasori berjongkok dan mengusap-usap kepala Deidara. "Baiklah, kau bisa menceritakannya."

"Setelah aku pergi...apakah _Danna_ merasa tidak bahagia?"

Sasori mengangguk.

"Kenapa, un?"

Sasori tersenyum mendengar 'un' yang Deidara katakan. Tidak mendengarnya selama setengah hari saja sudah membuatnya sangat merindukan gaya bicara Deidara yang khas tersebut.

"Karena kebahagiaanku adalah _guardian_ kecilku."

Deidara tak dapat menahannya lagi. Air matanya menetes ke kedua pipinya begitu mengetahui penyebab dari kebahagiaan yang Sasori rasakan.

"Setelah berhasil memenuhi tugasnya, _elf_ harus segera menemukan tuan yang baru. Jika _elf_ belum menemukan tuan yang baru dan tuannya yang lama sudah merasa tidak bahagia lagi, maka _elf_ itu dianggap gagal dan dia akan..."

"Berubah menjadi manusia?" terka Sasori.

Deidara mengangguk dan membenamkan wajahnya diantara lututnya.

"Menjadi manusia tidak seburuk itu," ucap Sasori dengan nada yang tenang. Deidara mengangkat kepalanya dan mendapati Sasori tengah tersenyum padanya, senyuman yang membuat sekujur tubuhnya merasa hangat.

"Kita bisa hidup bersama, bukan?"

.

.

Sasori cukup lama menghabiskan waktunya untuk membersihkan diri di kamar mandi. Membasuh segala kepenatan yang selama satu hari penuh memberatkan pikirannya. Semuanya berakhir bagai sebuah mimpi. Sasori hampir tidak percaya. Namun bagaimanapun juga semua ini benar adanya. _Elf_ yang selama 20 tahun ini menemaninya, _elf_ yang biasanya duduk di pundaknya, _elf_ yang biasanya terbang mengitari tubuhnya, kini berubah menjadi seorang manusia—laki-laki muda yang sangat menawan. Sangat indah dan sempurna. Tak pernah sebelumnya Sasori mengagumi orang lain. Ini pertama kalinya.

Setelah membersihkan diri, ia turun ke lantai bawah untuk melihat apa yang sedang Deidara kerjakan. Semula ia menduga Deidara sibuk menonton Televisi di ruang keluarga, namun ruapanya ia tak berada di sana. Saat menoleh ke dapur, Sasori mendapati Deidara tengah sibuk mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

Deidara terlonjak kaget dengan berseru, "Aaah!" kemudian membalikkan badannya dan hampir melempar Sasori dengan pengaduk adonan. "_Danna_ mengejutkanku, un! Jangan mendekat! Aku sedang sibuk!"

"Sibuk? Kupikir kau tidak bisa memasak?" tanya Sasori seraya mendekati Deidara, mendapati Deidara tengah sibuk mengaduk adonan berwarna cokelat.

"H-hari ini ulang tahun _Danna_ jadi aku ingin membuat kue. T-tapi aku tidak bisa memasak, biasanya aku hanya cukup menggunakan sihir saja un..." sahut Deidara pelan seraya mengalihkan pandangannya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

Sasori tersentak. Ia melupakan hari ulang tahunnya sendiri.

Rupanya kehilangan Deidara membuatnya melupakan hari ulang tahunnya.

Setiap tahun ia selalu merayakannya berdua dengan Deidara. Pada saat Sasori masih kecil Deidara selalu menggunakan sihirnya untuk membuat kue. Namun saat Sasori sudah mulai bersekolah, ia yang membeli kuenya sendiri—dengan uang yang dikirim oleh neneknya setiap bulan, karena Deidara memaksanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunnya.

"Hmm..." Sasori menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengambil sedikit dari adonan yang Deidara buat kemudian memoleskannya di bibir Deidara.

Sebelum Deidara memiliki kesempatan untuk protes, Sasori mempertemukan bibirnya dengan bibir Deidara, membuat sekujur tubuh Deidara membeku. Sasori melumat pelan bibir Deidara kemudian membersihkan adonan dari bibir mungil tersebut dengan bibirnya sendiri. Setelah merasa bibir Deidara bersih dari adonan rasa cokelat yang sebenarnya masih mentah itu, Sasori menarik dirinya.

"Manis," ujarnya seraya menyeringai.

Wajah Deidara kini sudah semerah tomat matang dan ia masih belum bisa bergerak.

"Kau tahu, kau tidak perlu membuatkan kue untukku. Kau sudah menjadi kado yang terindah dalam hidupku," ujar Sasori seraya mengusap kedua pipi Deidara yang memanas dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Ia kembali menunjukkan senyum yang hanya ia tunjukkan pada Deidara.

"_DANNA_! SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN, UN!"

Deidara melompat ke arah Sasori untuk memeluk leher Sasori dengan erat.

Ah...rupanya beberapa hal masih sama seperti sedia kala.

.

.

Owari

.

.

OTANJOUBI OMEDETOU SASORI-SAMA~!

Ah sudah lama sekali gak nulis karena kesibukan di kampus yang sangat mematikan ;-; Seperti biasa, begitu saya bangkit setelah hiatus, pasti kata-katanya jadi kaku. Yah seperti fic ini. Tapi ini saya maksain banget lho biar saya bisa ngasi sesuatu untuk ultahnya kakanda Sasori /slap.

Lalu karena saya cukup kehabisan ide untuk setting canon, jadilah fic tentang setting AU ini.

Semoga masih bisa diterima dan dibaca.

Setelah ini mungkin saya akan kembali hiatus, karena sekali lagi kesibukan kampus yang mematikan, bahkan weekend pun harus dihabiskan dengan bikin tugas. Aah...

Yosh, sekali lagi HAPPY BIRTHDAY SASORI SEMOGA LANGGENG SAMA DEI 33

AW SASODEI IS MY ETERNAL OTP. 3333

Jaa ne!

8 November 2014,

Cerulean Canary.


End file.
